


The Irish Mistake

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Mick and Ketch have retired from the world of weird that comes with the supernatural, that is until they find themselves trading lives with two actors. Meanwhile David and Adam have had nothing but normal lives so it's very disconcerting to wake up somewhere different than where they went to sleep.





	The Irish Mistake

When Arthur woke up, he could tell something was wrong. This wasn’t his comfy old mattress in his own bedroom that he shared with his darling husband, this was a completely different bed in a completely different room that looked totally unfamiliar to him.

Suddenly, he heard a knocking on the door. “David! You’re on in 10!” A woman’s voice called through the door of the… caravan? No trailer, like he’d seen on a hunt with Dean in Hollywood. Is that where he suddenly found himself?

“What?” He asked, just wanting to check he hadn’t misheard.

“You’re on in 10 minutes! Get dressed!” It was then that Arthur noticed one of his old suits, hanging from the front of the wardrobe. Apparently he was supposed to wear it. He hadn’t worn a suit like that since he and Mick left the Men of Letters, why would they want him to wear it now? And who the hell was David? Not knowing what else to do, Arthur did as instructed and put on the suit. It fitted him like a glove, as if it were tailor-made, which Arthur realised it might well have been. He opened the door to the trailer and was being ushered in a particular direction before he even had a chance to react. Next thing he knew, he was sat in the makeup chair.

“What have you done with your hair?” The makeup girl chastised gently. 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” He asked confusedly.

“It’s all curly again. Ketch doesn’t have curly hair you plum.”

“Yes I… he does. It’s naturally curly but he straightens it to make it look smarter and because otherwise… otherwise he looks too much… too much like his brother…”

“You’ve really put a lot of thought into that back story there haven’t you.”

Before he had a chance to answer, he was being ushered towards the set with a script being pressed into his hands. This didn’t seem to bode well.

 

Mick was just as confused when he woke up. There was no warmth next to him. No dip on the other side of the bed. No Arthur. “W-Wha-Where am I…-” he paused, looking around in confusion. He wasn’t in a bed anymore, he was on a sofa and his comfy pyjamas had been replaced with a hoodie and tracksuit bottoms. But most importantly, “Where’s Arthur?”

He didn’t notice the blonde woman in the room until she spoke, “How much did you drink last night? You’re at home. And I assume you mean where’s David, in which case the answer is in Vancouver where you left him.”

“Wha-” Mick asked, still feeling really confused. “Who are you?”

“Are you still drunk Adam? Brianna, your roommate. Remember?”

Adam? Who the hell was Adam? As he looked at the woman in front of him, he couldn’t help but think she looked familiar. It was a while before he realised that she looked like that friend Sam and Dean introduced him to the other day. She looked just like Donna. But if her name was Brianna… Suddenly Mick remembered something Sam said, about a trip to an alternate universe with their lives as a TV show. Maybe this Adam guy was their him? And Brianna was their Donna, but then who was David? “No, yeah. I’m fine. Just messing with you.” He told her with a smile. He needed to figure out who this person was. He heard a beep from his pocket and suddenly had an idea. If he had this Adam guy’s clothes on, maybe he’d have his phone too. That theory proved to be right as he started going through his contacts. There was a Misha, a Jared, a Jensen, Brianna of course and a number of other people whose names meant nothing to him until he stumbled across one that Brianna had mentioned earlier. Someone called David. Mick looked at the photo assigned to the contact and he looked just like Arthur. It was the two of them in front of some red and black painting. They seemed to be close, maybe he could help. Brianna came back and passed him a mug of coffee which was gratefully accepted as Mick pressed Adam’s phone to his ear. Maybe ‘David’ would have some answers.

 

David was woken by the sound of movement outside. He was pretty sure he’d dozed off in his trailer so it was probably just someone coming to get him so they could start the scene. As he slowly started to wake up, he realised that the sound he heard was a girl squealing. He started to get up and noticed that someone was lying on his arm. He opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw.

“Adam?”

“Five, more minutes Bri.” Adam groaned, thinking it was his roommate. “David!?” Adam quickly jumped out of bed, his look of shock mirrored on the other man’s face. “What’s going on!? Where are we!?”

“I don’t kn-.” David was cut off by the sound of something smashing outside.

“What was that?” Adam went to the door and peered outside when he received only a shrug from his friend. On the other side of the door were a teenage boy and a small girl, chasing each other around the house with the remains of a vase scattered around the place. “What the…” Adam asked as the little girl ran over to him.

“Daddy! Save me!” She hid behind Adam’s legs whilst the boy tried to tickle her. “Get off Luke!” She giggled.

“Not a chance Sky!” Luke laughed, continuing to tickle her. 

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” David called out, climbing out of bed and causing both children to stop at the sound of his voice.

“What’s wrong with your voice Daddy? You sound all… not English.” 

“I’m sorry darling. I was just trying something out.” David knelt down and pulled the girl into a hug. He was beginning to piece things together. She thought he should be English… that meant… Ketch… but that wasn’t possible, was it?

“Daddy?” The girl asked, looking up at David. “I’m hungry. Do we have food?”

“I don’t know. Let’s go and find out.” David suggested, picking her up and taking her downstairs whilst a confused Adam and laughing Luke followed behind.

David sat Sky down at the table whilst he started to go through cupboards. “What’s going on David?” Adam asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know but these kids think we’re their dads so for now that’s what we should be whilst we work this out.” Adam nodded his agreement and started helping to look.

Eventually he stumbled upon a cereal box. “I call the Coco puffs!” He called out, pulling the box from the cabinet.

“If you want the milk, you’ll have to come through me.” David teased, checking the fridge to make sure they had some.

“Is that a challenge?” Adam asked, slowly approaching him. Hoping he might be able to pounce without being noticed.

“It might be.”

“You know how protective I am of my cereal addiction don’t you.” Adam positioned himself ready to attack, earning a giggle from Sky and an eye roll from Luke.

“All too well.”

“Then you just signed up for death!” Adam lunged at him and tried to get the milk off him. Unfortunately with David being slightly taller that was more of a challenge than Adam was capable of.

“Or you could offer to share it with the children and I might let you have it.”

“I hate you.” Adam mumbled, relenting.

“No you don’t.”

“Unfortunately I think you’re right.” Adam grumbled, causing David to laugh as he poured milk and cereal into bowls for the children.

  
  


“Hello?” Mick felt his heart stop as a familiar upper class English accent came from the phone’s speaker.

Whilst he knew the chances were unlikely, he couldn’t help the “Arthur?” that escaped his lips. 

“Mick! I was so worried something had happened to you.”

“No, I’m alright.” Mick reassured him gently. “I’m in a flat in… LA I think… with my roommate Brianna.”

“Brianna?”

“Yeah, she’s like Donna but she isn’t Donna.”

“Same situation as me then. I’m here with a Jared, a Jensen and a Misha.”

“What’s a Misha?”

“I don’t know. He’s an actor I think. Apparently he plays Castiel.”

“Don’t flirt with the Misha!”

“I didn’t.” Ketch reassured his husband. “He tried to flirt with me though. It was rather disconcerting.” 

Mick couldn’t help a laugh at that as Brianna sat opposite him. “What’s going on?” She asked.

“Misha’s flirting.”

“”Tell David to keep the mitts off. The angel is mine.” Brianna joked before adding. “Anyway, come on. You can talk to your boyfriend when you see him. We have to go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“Where do you think!? Crossroads! The con in Birmingham! Kim said it was great last year.”

“Right, of course.” Mick turned back to his call. “I’ll see you in Birmingham.” Mick told him before ending the call. Feeling heart-broken that he couldn’t tell Arthur he loved him he ended the call.

“You know.” Brianna said as he put the phone away. “I’m surprised. Normally you’d have thrown a cushion at me for the boyfriend joke.”

“I didn’t even notice. I can fix that if you like.”

“You sure you’re alright Adam? You seem different. Your accent has changed.”

“Yeah… just… trying to get into Mick’s headspace. Y’know?”

“Right… well anyway. Come on. We have a plane to catch.”

 

“Tell you what, this’ll be a great story at Crossroads.” David mused as he sat unknowingly in Arthur’s favourite chair. The children had gone off ice-skating with some friends leaving him and Adam to their own devices.

“Yeah, like anyone would believe us.”

“You’d be surprised what the fans will roll with.” David told him with a sparkle in his eye. “They believed we share a birthday didn’t they?”

“Are you ever going to tell me when yours actually is?”

“Nope.”

“Great. Thanks.” Adam replied sarcastically.

“Anyway, the children have gone so what do you want to do?”

“I kind of like the idea of what they were doing. I’ve always wanted to learn to ice-skate.”

“Then let’s go.” 

“What?” Adam asked, giving him a confused look.

“I’ll teach you to skate. We might as well enjoy ourselves whilst we’re here. We don’t know how long we’ll be here after all.”

“That’s a reassuring thought. Thank you David.”

“No problem, and don’t forget a coat.”

“Too cold for the poor Canadian? It’s ridiculously hot!” Adam protested, earning an eye roll from David. Rather than arguing with him, David fetched a coat of his own.

Adam soon regretted his decision however as he became very cold whilst they got ready to go out on the ice. He tried to ignore it, not wanting to give David the satisfaction of being right but it didn’t take him long to notice. The moment he did, David shrugged his jacket off and placed it around Adam’s shoulders without another word. As they made their way onto the ice, David gently took Adam’s hands to help him stay stable as he made his first uncertain steps. As Adam started to take a couple more steps, he managed to trip and fall straight on top of his friend. Quickly setting the tone for the rest of the afternoon.

 

“Arthur.” Mick couldn’t help the relief that flooded through him when he saw his husband arrive at the airport. He didn’t even think as he pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a good long while until the sound of camera shutters snapped them out of it.

They both looked up to a mass of fangirls watching them. “I knew it!” One squealed excitedly.

“Hey… do you think you girls could maybe… not tell anyone about this?”

“We can promise not to tell anyone else.” A girl called from the back.

Mick sighed and waited until the fans started to disperse before turning back to Arthur. “I know how to get you home.”

“What?” He turned back to the girl stood behind him.

“You’re obviously not David and Adam and it’s just like the French Mistake meaning I know how to get you both home.” As she outlined the spell used within the show, Mick couldn’t help admitting that the theory held up and before too long they had a fully functioning portal back home.

Through the portal they could hear David and Adam’s conversation. “But I’d much rather spend my time torturing you.” They could practically hear the grin on Adam’s face.

“How demonic of you. What kind of torture are we talking here?”

“Taking away your hair straighteners.”

“Well, that’s just rude.”

Having heard enough, Arthur gestured for Mick to lead the way and they both stepped through into their living room. Directly in front of their doppelgangers. 

“David and Adam I presume.” Arthur greeted them.

“I take it that portal will take us back to our own universe?” David asked.

“It will, but fair warning. The fans might now think you’re a couple.” Mick explained.

“Well they were bound to find out eventually.” Adam laughed, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand with a fond smile. “Speaking of things we’re bound to find out eventually. Didn’t happen to catch his birthday did you Arthur?”

“Same as mine, February 21st… why?”

Adam laughed victoriously and David couldn’t help groaning. “That’s not fair! You cheated!”

“What’re you gonna do about it Davey?”

“Oh I’ll show you.” David started chasing Adam and they soon vanished through the portal with it snapping shut behind them, only the faint sound of laughter trickling through.

“What do you say we pick up Luke and Sky for some quality family time?” Mick suggested.

“I think that sounds like a very good idea.” Arthur told him with a smile, gesturing for his husband to lead the way. Pleased that things were finally back to normal. For now at least.

 


End file.
